


With A Splash

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru does the dishes. They are not the only thing to get done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "dishes".

When Hikaru agreed to do the dishes, he hadn't really expected anything out of Akira other than the word of thanks and the smile he'd gotten already. The kiss he got along the side of his neck when he was washing the last plate was a bonus, and so too was the warm body that pressed against his back, and the hands that slid down his stomach and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them down with his underwear. What went truly far beyond expection was getting shoved down over the sink, his hands and forearms still wrapped in bright yellow rubber gloves and his shirt soaking up water and soap suds. And then Akira was on his knees behind Hikaru with his tongue ghosting over Hikaru's hole and making him thrust his hips toward the cabinet.

Akira held him open and worked him over more, and Hikaru gripped at the edge of the sink and moaned, squirming as he watched the soap suds shift near his face. "Akira!" Hikaru tried to straighten his elbows enough to gain some purchase to push back against him, but his hands kept slipping. He growled and shoved his hands into the sink, water splashing into the ends of the gloves and trailing down to his fingertips as he shoved himself back onto Akira's face. 

One of Akira's hands snaked up between his thighs, causing Hikaru to spread his legs even wider, and gripped his now hard cock. With just the right tightness, Akira stroked him while practically fucking him with his tongue and Hikaru was reasonably certain that he was going to lose his balance and slide face-first into the water and _drown_ and not even care as long as Akira kept up what he was doing.

Hikaru's hands were soaked by now, his hands fisted and his shirt wet to the elbows where they were wedged in the corners of the sink as Akira worked him over. "I'm coming," he finally managed to gasp out around his panted breaths and a few more strokes made him spill over the back of Akira's hand. 

Akira was careful to pull his hand away without wiping the mess on Hikaru's thighs, and then he rinsed his hand in the sink and toweled it dry before helping to put Hikaru to rights. After pulling his pants back up and peeling off the soaked rubber gloves, Akira started to help Hikaru out of his wet shirt. Hikaru leaned back against the edge of the counter, still dazed. "That was that for, anyway?"

"For doing the dishes," Akira said as he got the shirt off of Hikaru's arms and balled it up in his hands.

"Yeah, but, you don't do that every time." Hikaru picked up a towel and worked on drying off his arms. "Why this time?"

Akira quirked an eyebrow. "You didn't put up a fight about it. Just think of it as positive reinforcement."

Hikaru laughed. "You made me drop the last plate in the sink at some point."

"Ah, well, you'll just need to do more dishes later, I guess."

Nodding, Hikaru said, "Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
